Chocolate Covered
by ChimeraDragon
Summary: Wufei comes home after a long day at the Preventers and gets a surprise. Written for the Ore Ha Wufei Fic contest 1: Heaven Tastes Like Chocolate[COMPLETE]


Title: Chocolate Covered

Author: ChimeraDragon

Pairings: 5xOCx5

Warnings: Lime, misuse of chocolate

Author Notes: Written for the "Ore Ha Wufei!" fic Challenge #1: Heaven Tastes Like Chocolate Also, Ryo is my own original character.

"What a long day," Wufei sighed walking into his small apartment.

"Anything exciting happen today?" Ryo asked his lover, liming over to Wufei and helping him out of his Preventers jacket.

"No, they just tried to give me a new partner again," Wufei sighed. He gave the white-haired boy a soft smile.

"And of course you declined," Ryo replied with a knowing smile.

"I am a man of my word. I promised to always be your partner because you are my Soul Mate. I intend to stand by that statement."

Ryo smiled warmly and gave Wufei a breathtakingly loving kiss. "Thank you."

"So, what did you decide on for dinner tonight?" Wufei asked holing Ryo tightly for a moment.

"Oh, I was thinking about dessert," Ryo smirked. "Chocolate covered Wufei."

"Hm, sounds like fun," Wufei murmured seductively in Ryo's ear.

"I was hoping so," Ryo replied, pulling himself from Wufei's embrace and walking backwards to their bedroom.

"Be careful," Wufei said worriedly watching his wounded lover.

"I will be," Ryo replied giving Wufei a glare. "Ah!" he cried as he tripped over a book that had fallen off one of the shelves.

Wufei moved to catch him but was too late as Ryo hit the ground hard.

"Itai!" Ryo moaned holding his side as he tried not to scream. Tears leaked out from behind closed eyelids.

"Daijobu?" Wufei asked worriedly. He carefully helped Ryo into a sitting position.

"Iie," Ryo gasped as Wufei pulled up his shirt. "It hurts a lot. I think I pulled the stitches. How bad does it look?"

"Pretty bad, you've reopened the wound and pulled all of the stitches to the limit. You're lucky you weren't hurt worse with that fall. Stay put and I'll get the first aid kit," Wufei said gently. He carefully propped Ryo upon the wall and ran off to the bathroom to get the kit.

"Thank you. I'm sorry that I ruined the mood," Ryo sighed as Wufei put a numbing slave on the wound that stretched from Ryo's lower right rib to his pelvic bone. Wufei carefully and gently re-bandaged the wound.

"It's not your fault you're injured," Wufei replied gently as he carefully taped the bandages in place. "Don't you remember? You got this saving MY life."

"Yeah, who would have ever thought that the Great Wufei Chang would need saving?" Ryo asked with a laugh.

"Well, now that you've gone and pulled your stitches we can't have you bottoming in our love making," Wufei said with a long-suffering sigh. "Perhaps I should ride you?"

"Or we could make out like teenagers at Prom," Ryo replied.

"Option C, do both," Wufei answered with a lecherous smirk. "Or we can enjoy whatever it was that you had planned on earlier.

"Hm, I really do like the sound of that," Ryo replied with an equally lecherous smirk.

"So what kind of chocolate treats do we have for this evening?" Wufei asked seductively.

"Well, I have strawberries, bananas and warm chocolate," Ryo replied with a wicked smile.

"Where do you come up with these wonderfully delicious ideas?" Wufei asked as he picked up Ryo and carried him to their bedroom.

"Heero and Duo," Ryo replied simply as though Wufei should have known this already. "Although, I have to admit that this one was all Heero's idea."

"It was!?" Wufei asked, shocked at what he had just learned about his quiet friend. "I would have never imagined that Heero Yuy would be . . . kinky."

"I spend lots of time talking with him,' Ryo said with a shrug.

Wufei gaped at him like a fish out of water.

"When Heero was injured on the same mission I was, we were give an joint room at the hospital. He's actually a wonderful conversationalist."

"But he hardly talks with anyone," Wufei replied, surprised.

"You just have to spend enough time with him, but don't worry about that now. You still have to make love to me," Ryo smiled at Wufei and pulled him down onto the bed on top of himself. He hummed appreciatively as Wufei began massaging his abdomen and chest in a very erotic manner.

"So then, what's the first of the tasty treats to be consumed and enjoyed?" Wufei asked as he carefully propped Ryo up against the headboard.

"Well," Ryo said as he picked up a banana and peeled it. He then dipped it in the chocolate and put the entire banana in his mouth and slowly pulled it back out again, only now it was missing a layer. "Hm, very tasty. Would you like some?" Ryo asked looking up at Wufei though his long bangs and nibbling on the banana suggestively.

"What about the strawberries?" Wufei asked, trying to regain some of his composure.

"Ah, now those have great potential as well," Ryo purred and picked up a strawberry. He sensuously dipped it in the chocolate and then ran his tongue around the berry before sucking and nibbling on the end.

"Oh, Ryo," Wufei moaned, extremely turned on my his lover's display. He leaned forward and captured Ryo's lips in an extremely heated kiss.

"Hm, let's get down to business, shall we?" Ryo asked as he ran a finger down the middle of Wufei's chest and ending on the button of his soul mate's pants.

Insert Lemon

"That was incredibly amazing," Wufei panted breathlessly as he reached up and kissed Ryo lightly.

"That it was, my beautiful and handsome Wufei," Ryo purred. He and Wufei readjusted heir position on the bed so that they laid curled up in each other's arms. "You know it's ture what they say," Ryo said after several minutes of comfortable silence.

"What's true?" Wufei asked.

"Heave DOES taste like chocolate," Ryo replied with a smile. The two laughed for a moment before gently drifting off to sleep.

Owari


End file.
